This invention relates to a rubber-modified epoxy resin composition which can be easily handled before curing due to the low viscosity thereof and has an elevated peel strength without worsening the shear strength of the epoxy resin. This composition is sufficiently curable even at a relatively low temperature and achieves an excellent shear strength and peel strength.
Owing to the excellent mechanical characteristics, electrical characteristics, heat resistance and adhesiveness, epoxy resins have been widely employed in, for example, casting compounds, laminates, sealing compounds, adhesives, coatings, maintenances for concrete and various composite materials. However, cured matters thus obtained are hard and brittle and thus suffer from a problem that only a poor peel strength can be achieved when employed as an adhesive.
To overcome the problem of the brittleness of cured epoxy resins, attempts have been made to modify these resins with the use of liquid carboxyl-terminal acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymers (CTBN) and thus an improvement in the peel strength is successfully achieved while sustaining a high shear strength. In the CTBN-modification method, however, phase separation is performed in the step of curing. Therefore, the dispersion state and the acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer (NBR) phase size are frequently changed depending on the curing agent and curing conditions employed, which makes it difficult to achieve stable physical properties.
JP-A-6-107908 proposes a method wherein crosslinked NBR has been preliminarily dispersed in an uncured epoxy resin so as to prevent changes in the physical properties depending on the curing conditions (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d). Although the scattering of the physical properties can be overcome by this method, there still remains a problem that the epoxy resin has a high viscosity before curing and thus the working properties are seriously damaged.
An object of the invention is to improve the working properties of such a rubber-modified epoxy resin to thereby give stable adhesion properties (for example, improved peel strength) without worsening the shear strength.
To solve these problems, the inventors have conducted intensive studies. As a result, they have developed a curable composition based on an epoxy resin comprising a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer, optionally together with a copolymer having a molecular chain comprising (preferably substantially consisting of) one or more alkyl acrylate monomer units and/or alkyl methacrylate monomer units, and a specific curing agent for epoxy resins at a specific ratio, thereby completing the invention.
According to the first aspect, the invention relates to a curable composition comprising, per 100 parts by weight of an epoxy resin which is the component (A), from 1 to 50 parts by weight of a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer which is a component (B), and from 1 to 90 parts by weight of a curing agent for epoxy resins, which is a component (C), capable of compatibilizing the mixture of the component (A) and the component (B) at room temperature.
Note that throughout this specification, components D and Da are referred to as copolymers; however, it should be understood that components D and Da may be either a homopolymer or a copolymer.
In a preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition comprising, per 100 parts by weight of an epoxy resin which is the component (A)a, from 1 to 50 parts by weight of a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer which is a component (B), from 1 to 50 parts by weight of a copolymer, which is a component (D), having a molecular chain comprising (preferably substantially consisting of) one or more alkyl acrylate monomer units and/or alkyl methacrylate monomer units, and from 1 to 90 parts by weight of a curing agent for epoxy resins, which is a component (C), capable of compatibilizing the mixture of the component (A), the component (B) and the component (D) at room temperature.
In a still preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition as described above, wherein the reactive silicon group in the polyoxyalkylene polymer serving as the component (B) is represented by the following general formula (1):
xe2x80x94[Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)O]mSi(R23xe2x88x92a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein R1 and R2 are the same or different and each represents an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group having 7 to 20 carbon atoms, or a triorganosiloxy group represented by (Rxe2x80x2)3SiOxe2x80x94, provided that when there are two or more R1s or R2s, they may be either the same or different (wherein Rxe2x80x2 represents a monovalent hydrocarbyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms and three Rxe2x80x2s may be either the same or different); X represents a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group, and when there are two or more Xs, they may be either the same or different; a is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and b is 0, 1 or 2, provided that the requirement a+xcexa3bxe2x89xa72 is satisfied and bxe2x80x2s in m xe2x80x94Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 groups may be either the same or different; and m is an integer of 0 to 19.
In a still preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition as described above wherein the main chain skeleton of the polyoxyalkylene polymer serving as the component (B) comprises polyoxypropylene.
In a still preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition as described above wherein the component (D) is a copolymer having a molecular chain comprising (preferably substantially consisting of) (a) an alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or an alkyl methacrylate monomer unit carrying an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and (b) an alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or an alkyl methacrylate monomer unit carrying an alkyl group having 10 or more carbon atoms.
In a still preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition as described above wherein the component (D) is a copolymer having a silicon-containing group which can be crosslinked by forming a siloxane bond.
In a still preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition as described above wherein the curing agent for epoxy resins serving as the component (C) is an alicyclic amine, a polyoxyalkylene amine or an epoxy-modified product of the same.
In a still preferable embodiment, the invention relates to a curable composition as described above wherein the curing agent for epoxy resins serving as the component (C) is an epoxy-modified product of isophoronediamine.
Now, the invention will be described in greater detail.
As the epoxy resin which is to be used as the component (A) in the invention, use can be broadly made of publicly known ones. Examples thereof include bisphenol A type epoxy resins, bisphenol F type epoxy resins, bisphenol AD type epoxy resins, bisphenol S type epoxy resins and epoxy resins prepared by hydrogenating the same, glycidyl ester type epoxy resins, glycidylamine type epoxy resins, alicyclic epoxy resins, novolak type epoxy resins, urethane-modified epoxy resins having urethane bond, fluorinated epoxy resins, rubber-modified epoxy resins containing polybutadiene or NBR and flame-retardant epoxy resins such as glycidyl ether of tetrabromobisphenol A. Either one of these epoxy resins or a combination of two or more thereof may be used. It is particularly preferable to use a bisphenol A type resin from the viewpoints of working properties, curability, adhesive strength and the balance of the availability for adherends.
The reactive silicon group in the component (B) to be used in the invention is not particularly restricted. As typical examples thereof, groups represented by the following general formula (1) may be cited.
xe2x80x94[Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)O]mSi(R23xe2x88x92a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein R1 and R2 are the same or different and each represents an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group having 7 to 20 carbon atoms, or a triorganosiloxy group represented by (Rxe2x80x2)3SiOxe2x80x94, provided that when there are two or more R1s or R2s, they may be either the same or different (wherein Rxe2x80x2 represents a monovalent hydrocarbyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms and three Rxe2x80x2s may be either the same or different); X represents a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group, and when there are two or more Xs, they may be either the same or different; a is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and b is 0, 1 or 2, provided that the requirement a+xcexa3bxe2x89xa72 is satisfied and bxe2x80x2s in m xe2x80x94Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 groups may be either the same or different; and m is an integer of 0 to 19.
The hydrolyzable group in the general formula (1) may be a publicly known hydrolyzable group without restriction. Particular examples thereof include hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkoxy group, acyloxy group, ketoxymate group, amino group, amido group, acid amido group, aminooxy group, mercapto group and alkenyloxy group. Among all, an alkoxy group (for example, methoxy group, ethoxy group, propoxy group, isopropoxy group) is preferable, since such a group has a mild hydrolyzability and can be easily handled.
One to three hydroxyl groups or hydrolyzable groups can be attached to one silicon atom. Namely, it is preferable that (a+xcexa3b) is from 2 to 5. When the silicon group carries two or more hydroxyl groups or hydrolyzable groups, they may be either the same or different from each other.
The reactive silicon group may have one or more silicon atoms. In case of a reactive silicon group wherein silicon atoms are bonded to each other via, for example, siloxane bond, it may have about 20 silicon atoms.
It is preferable to use a reactive silicon group represented by the following general formula (2), since it can be easily obtained:
xe2x80x94Si(R23xe2x88x92c)Xcxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein R2 and X are each as defined above; and c is 2 or 3.
Particular examples of R1 and R2 in the general formula (1) include alkyl groups (for example, methyl group, ethyl group), cycloalkyl groups (for example, cyclohexyl group), aryl groups (for example, phenyl group), aralkyl groups (for example, benzyl group) and triorganosiloxy group represented by (Rxe2x80x2)3SiOxe2x80x94 wherein Rxe2x80x2 is, for example, a methyl group or a phenyl group. It is particularly preferable that R1, R2 and Rxe2x80x2 are each a methyl group.
The main chain structure of the polyoxyalkylene polymer of the component (B) to be used in the invention may be a polymer having a structure represented by xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 as the repeating unit, wherein R is a divalent organic group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms. It may be either a homopolymer consisting of a single type of repeating units or a copolymer consisting of two or more types of repeating units. Furthermore, the main chain may have a branched structure.
Particular examples of R include xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(C2H5)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 is particularly preferable as R.
The main chain skeleton of the polyoxyalkylene polymer serving as the component (B) can be obtained by, for example, the ring opening polymerization of a monoepoxide in the presence of an initiator and a catalyst.
Particular examples of the initiator include dihydric alcohols and polyhydric alcohols (for example, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butanediol, hexamethylene glycol, methallyl alcohol, bisphenol A, hydrogenated bisphenol A, neopentyl glycol, polybutadienediol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polypropylenetriol, polypropylenetetraol, dipropylene glycol, glycerol, trimethylolmethane, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol) and various oligomers having hydroxyl group.
Particular examples of the monoepoxide include alkylene oxides (for example, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, xcex1-butylene oxide, xcex2-butylene oxide, hexene oxide, cyclohexene oxide, styrene oxide, xcex1-methylstyrene oxide), alkyl glycidyl ethers (for example, methyl glycidyl ether, ethyl glycidyl ether, isopropyl glycidyl ether, butyl glycidyl ether) allyl glycidyl ethers and aryl glycidyl ethers.
As the catalyst, use can be made of publicly known ones such as alkali catalyst (for example, KOH, NaOH), acidic catalyst (for example, trifluoroborane etherate) and double metal cyanide complex catalysts (for example, cobalt zinc cyanide-glyme catalyst). It is particularly preferable to use a double metal cyanide complex catalyst accompanied by little side reaction, though other catalysts are also usable.
Alternatively, the main chain skeleton of the polyoxyalkylene polymer can be obtained by the chain lengthening of a hydroxyl-terminal polyoxyalkylene polymer by treating with a bifunctional or higher alkyl halide (for example, CH2Cl2, CH2Br2) in the presence of a basic compound (for example, KOH, KOCH3, NaOCH3). In addition, use may be made of a method of lengthening the chain of a hydroxyl-terminal polyoxyalkylene polymer with the use of a bifunctional or trifunctional isocyanate compound.
The reactive silicon group may be introduced into the polyoxyalkylene polymer by various methods without restriction. It is particularly preferable to react a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a terminal unsaturated group represented by the following general formula (3) or (4) in its molecule:
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
or
CH2xe2x95x90C(R4)xe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
wherein R3 represents a divalent organic group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; and R4 represents a hydrocarbyl group having not more than 10 carbon atoms; with a reactive silicon-containing group represented by the following general formula (5):
Hxe2x80x94[Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)O]mSi(R23xe2x80x94a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
wherein R1, X, a, b and m are each as defined above; in the presence of a group VIII transition metal catalyst.
In addition, the reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer can be obtained by adding a reactive silicon group-containing isocyanate to a hydroxyl-terminal polyoxyalkylene polymer, reacting an isocyanate-terminal polyoxyalkylene polymer with a reactive silicon group-containing amine compound, or reacting an isocyanate-terminal polyoxyalkylene polymer with a reactive silicon group-containing mercaptan compound.
The polyoxyalkylene polymer having a terminal unsaturated group represented by the general formula (3) or (4) may be produced by a publicly known method. For example, it may be obtained by reacting a hydroxyl-terminal polyoxyalkylene polymer with an unsaturated group-containing compound to form, for example, ether bond, ester bond, urethane bond or carbonate bond. In case of introducing an unsaturated group via ether bond, for example, the terminal hydroxyl group of the polyoxyalkylene polymer is metal oxidized to give xe2x80x94OM (wherein M represents, for example, Na or K) and then reacted with an unsaturated group-containing compound represented by the following general formula (6) or (7):
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94X2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
or
CH2xe2x95x90CH(R4)xe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94X2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
wherein R3 and R4 are each as defined above; and X2 represents a halogen atom.
Particular examples of the unsaturated group-containing compound represented by the general formula (6) or (7) include CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Br, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94Cl, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94Br, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C3H6xe2x80x94Cl, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94C3H6xe2x80x94Br, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Br, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Br, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH2CH(CH3)2)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl and CH2xe2x95x90C(CH2CH(CH3)2)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Br. From the viewpoint of reactivity, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl and CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl are particularly preferable therefor.
In addition, the unsaturated group may be introduced by using isocyanate compounds having, for example, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group, carboxylic acids or epoxy compounds.
As the group VIII transition metal catalyst, it is effective to use metal complex catalysts of metals selected from the group VIII transition metals such as platinum, rhodium, cobalt, palladium and nickel. For example, use can be made of H2PtCl66H2O, platinum-vinyl siloxane complex, platinum-olefin complex, Pt metal, RhCl(PPh3)3, RhCl3, Rh/Al2O3, RuCl3, IrCl3, FeCl3, PdCl2.2H2O or NiCl2. Taking the reactivity in the hydrosilylation into consideration, it is particularly preferable to use one selected from among H2PtCl6.6H2O, platinum-vinyl siloxane complex and platinum-olefin complex.
Such production methods are described in, for example, the specifications of Japanese Patent No. 1396791, Japanese Patent No. 1727750, Japanese Patent No. 2135751 and JP-A-3-72527.
Although the molecular weight of the polyoxyalkylene polymer is not particularly restricted, it is preferable that the number-average molecular weight thereof determined by GPC in terms of styrene is from 500 to 100,000. It is still preferable that the molecular weight falls within a range of from 1,000 to 70,000 from the viewpoint of, for example, easiness in handling.
Per 100 parts by weight of the component (A), the component (B) is employed in an amount of from 1 to 50 parts by weight, still preferably from 5 to 40 parts by weight. When the amount of the component (B) is less than 1 part by weight, only an insufficient peel strength can be established. It is not favorable that its amount exceeds 50 parts by weight, since shear strength is lowered in this case.
The curable composition according to the invention may further contain, if necessary, a copolymer (D) to improve the compatibility of the component (A) with the component (B).
As the alkyl acrylate monomer unit in the copolymer, which is the component (D) to be used in the invention, having a molecular chain comprising (preferably substantially consisting of) one or more alkyl acrylate monomer units and/or alkyl methacrylate monomer units (hereinafter referred to simply as the complex (D)), use can be broadly made of publicly known ones. Examples thereof include methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, n-propyl acrylate, n-butyl acrylate, isobutyl acrylate, tert-butyl acrylate, n-hexyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, undecyl acrylate, lauryl acrylate, tridecyl acrylate, myristyl acrylate, cetyl acrylate, stearyl acrylate, behenyl acrylate and biphenyl acrylate. As the alkyl methacrylate monomer unit, use can be broadly made of publicly known ones too. Examples thereof include methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, n-propyl methacrylate, n-butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, tert-butyl methacrylate, n-hexyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, decyl methacrylate, undecyl methacrylate, lauryl methacrylate, tridecyl methacrylate, myristyl methacrylate, cetyl methacrylate, stearyl methacrylate, behenyl methacrylate and biphenyl methacrylate.
The molecular chain of the copolymer (D) substantially consists of one or more alkyl acrylate monomer units and/or alkyl methacrylate monomer units. The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially consists of these monomer unitsxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the content of the alkyl acrylate monomer units and/or alkyl methacrylate monomer units in the copolymer (D) exceeds 50%, preferably 70% or more, based on the total monomer units of (D).
Among the combinations of these monomers, it is preferable from the viewpoints of compatibility and stability that the molecular chain substantially consists of (a) an alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or an alkyl methacrylate monomer unit carrying an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and (b) an alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or an alkyl methacrylate monomer unit carrying an alkyl group having 10 or more carbon atoms. Such a copolymer will be referred to as a copolymer (D)-a hereinafter. The alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or the alkyl methacrylate monomer unit carrying an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms (i.e., the monomer unit (a)) in this copolymer is represented by the following general formula (8):
CH2xe2x95x90C(R5)COOR6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8)
wherein R5 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group; and R6 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
Examples of R6 in the general formula (6) include alkyl groups having 1 to 8, preferably 1 to 4 and still preferably 1 or 2, carbon atoms such as methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, n-butyl group, t-butyl group and 2-ethylhexyl group. Either one or more of the monomers represented by the general formula (8) may be employed.
The alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or the alkyl methacrylate monomer unit carrying an alkyl group having 10 or more carbon atoms (i.e., the monomer unit (b)) is represented by the following general formula (9):
CH2xe2x95x90C(R5)COOR7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9)
wherein R5 is as defined above; and R7 represents an alkyl group having 10 or more carbon atoms.
Examples of R7 in the general formula (9) include long-chain alkyl groups having 10 or more, usually from 10 to 30 and preferably from 10 to 20 carbon atoms, such as lauryl group, tridecyl group, cetyl group, stearyl group, C22 alkyl groups and biphenyl group. One of the monomers represented by the general formula (9) may be used. Alternatively, a mixture of two or more thereof (for example, a C12 monomer with a C13 monomer) may be employed.
The molecular chain of a in the copolymer (D) substantially consists of the monomer units (a) and (b). The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially consists of the monomer units (a) and (b)xe2x80x9d as used herein means that the content of the monomer units (a) and (b) in the copolymer (D) exceeds 50%, preferably 70% or more. When the content of the monomer units (a) and (b) is less than 50%, the compatibility of a in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (B) and the copolymer (D) is lowered and thus there arises clouding. In this case, the adhesive properties are liable to be worsened too.
The weight ratio of the monomer unit (a) to the monomer unit (b) preferably ranges from 95:5 to 40:60, still preferably form 90:10 to 60:40, in view of compatibility and economical efficiency.
In addition to the alkyl acrylate monomer unit and/or the alkyl methacrylate monomer unit, the copolymer (D) may contain monomer unit(s) copolymerizable therewith. Examples of these monomer units include acrylic acid monomer units (for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid), amido-containing monomer units (for example, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-methylolacrylamide, N-methylolmethacrylamide), epoxy-containing monomer units (for example, glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate), amino-containing monomer units (for example, diethylaminoethyl acrylate, diethylaminoethyl methacrylate, aminoethyl vinyl ether), and monomer units derived from, for example, acrylonitrile, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, alkyl vinyl ethers, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate and ethylene.
Although the molecular weight of the copolymer of the component (D) is not particularly restricted, it is preferable the number-average molecular weight thereof determined by GPC in terms of styrene is from 500 to 100,000. It is still preferable that the molecular weight falls within a range of from 1,000 to 10,000 form the viewpoint of, for example, easiness in handling.
The copolymer (D) can be obtained by the conventional vinyl polymerization methods. For example, it can be obtained by the solution polymerization by radical reaction or block polymerization, though the invention is not restricted thereto. The reaction is carried out usually by adding the above-described monomers, a radical initiator, a chain transfer agent and a solvent at 50 to 150xc2x0 C.
Examples of the radical initiator include azobisisobutyronitrile and benzoyl peroxide. Examples of the chain transfer agent include mercaptans (for example, n-dodecyl mercaptan, t-dodecyl mercaptan, lauryl mercaptan) and halogenated compounds. As the solvent, it is preferable to use non-reactive solvents such as ethers, hydrocarbons and esters.
From the viewpoint of the final adhesive strength, it is preferable that the copolymer (D) contains a silicon-containing group which can be crosslinked by forming a siloxane bond (hereinafter referred to as a reactive silicon group).
The reactive silicon group may be introduced into the copolymer (D) by various methods, for example, (I) a method of polymerizing a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bond and a reactive silicon group with the monomers (a) and (b); (II) a method of copolymerizing a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bond and a reactive functional group (hereinafter referred to as the Y group) such as acrylic acid with the monomers (a) and (b) and then reacting the thus obtained copolymer with a compound having a reactive silicon group and a functional group capable of reacting with the Y group (hereinafter referred to as the Yxe2x80x2 group) such as a compound having an isocyanate group and an xe2x80x94Si(OCH3)3 group; (III) a method of copolymerizing the monomers (a) and (b) in the presence of a reactive silicon group-containing mercaptan as a chain transfer agent; (IV) a method of copolymerizing the monomer units (a) and (b) with the use of a reactive silicon group-containing azobisnitrile compound or disulfide compound as an initiator; and (V) a method of polymerizing the monomer units (a) and (b) by the living radical polymerization method and then introducing a reactive silicon group into the terminus of the molecule, though the invention is not restricted thereto. It is also possible to arbitrarily combine the methods (I) to (V). For example, it is possible to copolymerize the monomers (a) and (b) together with a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bond and a reactive silicon group in the presence of a reactive silicon group-containing mercaptan as a chain transfer agent, i.e., the combination of the methods (I) and (III).
The compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bond and a reactive silicon group as described in (I) is represented by the following general formula (10):
CH2xe2x95x90C(R5)COOR8xe2x80x94[Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)O]mSi(R23xe2x88x92a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(10)
wherein R5 is as defined above; R8 represents a divalent alkylene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and R1, R2, X, a, b and m are each as defined above; or the following general formula (11):
CH2xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94[Si(R12xe2x88x92b)(Xb)O]mSi(R23xe2x88x92a)Xaxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11)
wherein R1, R2, R5, X, a, b and m are each as defined above;
Examples of R8 in the general formula (10) include alkyelne groups having 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 4, carbon atoms such as methylene group, ethylene group and propylene group.
Examples of the compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bond and a reactive silicon group represented by the following general formula (10) or (11) include xcex3-methacryloxyalkyl polyalkoxy silanes (for example, xcex3-methacryloxypropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-methacryloxypropylmethyl dimethoxy silane, xcex3-methacryloxypropyl triethoxy silane), xcex3-acryloxypropylalkyl polyalkoxy silanes (for example, xcex3-acryloxypropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-acryloxypropylmethyl dimethoxy silane, xcex3-acryloxypropyl triethoxy silane) and vinylalkyl polyalkoxy silanes (for example, vinyl trimethoxy silane, vinylmethyl dimethoxy silane, vinyl triethoxy silane). Either one of these compounds or a mixture of two or more thereof may be used.
Various combinations may be cited as the example of the Y and Yxe2x80x2 groups as described in (II). For example, the Y group is exemplified by amino group, hydroxyl group and carbonate group, while the Yxe2x80x2 group is exemplified by isocyanate group. As another example, an allyl group and a silicon hydride (Hxe2x80x94Si) group may be used respectively as the Y and Yxe2x80x2 groups, as stated in JP-A-54-36395, JP-A-1-272654 and JP-A-2-214759. In this case, the Y and Yxe2x80x2 groups can be bonded to each other by the hydrosilylation reaction in the presence of a group VIII transition metal.
Examples of the reactive silicon group-containing mercaptan to be used as the chain transfer agent as described in (III) include xcex3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-mercaptopropylmethyl dimethoxy silane and xcex3-mercaptopropyl triethoxy silane. As stated in JP-A-59-78222, it is also possible to copolymerize the monomers (a) and (b) in the presence of a bifunctional radical-polymerizable compound and a mercaptan having an alkoxysilyl group employed as a chain transfer agent.
Examples of the reactive silicon group-containing azobisnitrile compound and disulfide compound as described in (IV) include the alkoxysilyl group-containing azobisnitrile compounds and alkoxysilyl group-containing disulfide compounds described in, for example, JP-A-60-23405 and JP-A-62-70405.
As an example of the method (V), citation may be made of the method stated in JP-A-9-272714.
Moreover, it is also possible to employ a method of using a reactive silicon group-containing mercaptan together with a reactive silicon group-containing radical polymerization initiator, as stated in, for example, JP-A-59-168014 and JP-A-60-228516.
It is preferable from the viewpoints of the effect on the adhesive force and cost that the copolymer (D) contains from 0.1 to 2.0, still preferably from 0.5 to 1.5, of the reactive silicon group per molecule on average, though the invention is not restricted thereto.
Per 100 parts by weight of the component (A), the component (D) is employed in an amount of from 1 to 50 parts by weight, still preferably from 5 to 40 parts by weight. When the amount of the component (D) is less than 1 part by weight, only an insufficient peel strength can be established. It is not favorable that its amount exceeds 50 parts by weight, since shear strength is lowered in this case.
As the curing agent for epoxy resins to be used as the component (C) in the invention, use may be broadly made of publicly known ones. Examples thereof include aliphatic amines (for example, diethylaminopropylamine, hexamethylenediamine, methylpentamethylenediamine, trimethylhexamethylenediamine, guanidine, oleylamine); alicyclic amines (for example, menthenediamine, isophoronediamine, norbornanediamine, piperidine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylpiperazine, 1,2-diaminocyclohexane, bis(4-amino-3-methylcyclohexyl)methane, bis(4-aminocyclohexyl)methane, polycyclohexylpolyamine, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undecene-7 (DBU)); amines having ether bond (for example, 3,9-bis(3-aminopropyl)-2,4,6,10-tetraoxaspiro[5,5]undecane (ATU), morpholine, N-methyl morpholine, polyoxypropylenediamine, polyoxypropylenetriamine, polyoxyethylenediamine); hydroxyl group-containing amines (for example, diethanolamine, triethanolamine); acid anhydrides (for example, tetrahydrophthalic anhydride, methyltetrahydrophthalic anhydride, methylnadic anhydride, hexahydrophthalic anhydride, dodecylsuccinic anhydride); polyamidoamines obtained by reacting a dimer acid with a polyamine such as diethylenetriamine or triethylenetetramine, and polyamides with the use of polycarboxylic acids other than dimer acids; imidazoles (for example, 2-ethyl-4-methyl imidazole); dicanamide; and modified amines such as epoxy-modified amines obtained by reacting these amines with epoxy compounds, Mannich-modified amines obtained by reacting these amines with formalin or phenols, Michael addition modified amines and ketimine. Either one of these curing agents or a mixture of two or more thereof may be used.
Per 100 parts by weight of the component (A), the component (C) is employed in an amount of from 1 to 90 parts by weight, still preferably from 5 to 80 parts by weight. When the amount of the component (C) is less than 1 part by weight, the epoxy resin cannot be sufficiently cured and thus the adhesion strength is lowered. It is not favorable that its amount exceeds 90 parts by weight, since there arises bleeding into the interface and thus the adhesive properties are worsened in this case.
Taking the balance of the physical properties into consideration, it is preferable to use a curing agent for epoxy resins capable of compatibilizing a mixture of the component (A), the component (B) and the component (D) at room temperature prior to curing. Among all, it is preferable to use an alicyclic amine, a polyoxyalkylene-type amine or an epoxy-modified derivative thereof. Examples of the epoxy compounds to be used in the epoxy-modification include bisphenol A type epoxy resins, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, phenyl glycidyl ether and higher alcohol glycidyl ethers.
It is still preferable to use an alicyclic amine or an epoxy-modified derivative thereof. It is still preferable to use an epoxy-modified derivative of an alicyclic amine. Among all, epoxy-modified isophoronediamine is particularly desirable.
The curable composition according to the invention may further contain, for example, a reactive diluent, a condensation catalyst, a silane coupling agent, a filler, a thixotropic agent, a plasticizer, a colorant and a stabilizer, if necessary.
Examples of the reactive diluent include monofunctional epoxy compounds (for example, n-butyl glycidyl ether, allyl glycidyl ether, 2-ethylhexyl glycidyl ether, dodecyl glycidyl ether, tridecyl glycidyl ether, phenyl glycidyl ether, cresyl glycidyl ether, p-sec-butylphenyl glycidyl ether, glycidyl methacrylate, tertiary carboxylic acid glycidyl esters); bifunctional epoxy compounds (for example, diglycidyl ether, ethylene glycol diglycidyl ether, 1,4-butanediol diglycidyl ether, 1,6-hexanediol diglycidyl ether, (poly)ethylene glycol diglycidyl ether, (poly)propylene glycol diglycidyl ether, diglycidyl aniline, hydrogenated bisphenol A diglycidyl ether); and trifunctional epoxy compounds (for example, trimethylolpropane triglycidyl ether, glycerol triglycidyl ether). In the invention, either one of these epoxy compounds or a mixture of two or more thereof may be used. The epoxy compound is employed usually in an amount of form 1 to 70 parts by weight, preferably form 5 to 50 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the component (A).
As the condensation catalyst, use can be broadly made of publicly known ones. Examples thereof include publicly known silanol condensation catalysts such as titanic acid esters (for example, tetrabutyl titanate, tetrapropyl titanate); organotin compounds (for example, dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin maleate, dibutyltin diacetate, tin octylate, tin naphthate, the product obtained by reacting dibutyltin oxide with phthalic acid ester, dibutyltin bisacetylacetonate); organic aluminum compounds (for example, aluminum trisacetylacetonate, aluminum trisethylacetate, diisopropoxyaluminum ethylacetoacetate); chelate compounds (for example, zirconium tetraacetylacetonate, titanium tetraacetylacetonate); organic iron compounds (for example, iron naphthate, iron octylate); lead octylate; amine compounds (for example, butylamine, octylamine, dibutylamine, laurylamine) or salts of these amine compounds with carboxylic acids; acidic phosphoric acid esters; products obtained by reacting acidic phosphoric acid esters with amines; saturated or unsaturated polyhydric carboxylic acids or acid anhydrides thereof; low-molecular weight polyamidoamines obtained by reacting polyamines in excess with polybasic acids; and products obtained by reacting polyamines in excess with epoxy compounds; amino group-containing silane coupling agents (for example, xcex3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, N-(xcex2-aminoethyl)aminopropylmethyl dimethoxy silane); other acidic catalysts and basic catalysts. Either one of these catalysts or a mixture of two or more thereof may be used. It is preferable that the condensation catalyst is used in an amount of usually form about 0.01 to 10 parts by weight, preferably from about 0.1 to 5 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the component (B) and/or the component (D).
Examples of the silane coupling agent include amino group-containing silanes (for example, xcex3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-aminopropyl dimethoxy silane, xcex3-(2-aminoethyl)aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-(2-aminoethyl)aminopropylmethyl dimethoxy silane, xcex3-(2-aminoethyl)aminopropyl triethoxy silane, xcex3-ureidopropyl triethoxy silane, N-xcex2-(N-vinylbenzylaminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-anilinopropyl trimethoxy silane); mercapto group-containing silanes (for example, xcex3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-mercaptopropyl triethoxy silane, xcex3-mercaptopropylmethyyl dimethoxy silane, xcex3-mercaptopropylmethyl diethoxy silane); epoxy group-containing silanes (for example, xcex3-glycidoxypropyl trimethoxy silane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyl dimethoxy silane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyl triethoxy silane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyl trimethoxy silane); carboxy silanes (for example, xcex2-carboxylethylphenyl bis(2-methoxyethoxy) silane, N-xcex2-(N-carboxylmethylaminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane); ketiminized silanes obtained by the dehydrocondensation of amino group-containing silanes with various ketones; products obtained by reacting amino group-containing silanes with epoxy group-containing silanes; products obtained by reacting mercapto group-containing silanes with epoxy group-containing silanes; products obtained by reacting amino group-containing silanes with epoxy resins; and products obtained by reacting mercapto group-containing silanes with epoxy resins. Either one of these silicon compounds or a mixture of two or more thereof may be used in the invention. It is preferable that the silicon compound is used in an amount of usually from about 0.001 to 20 parts by weight, preferably form about 0.01 to 10 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the component (A).
Examples of the filler include reinforcing fillers (for example, fumed silica, precipitated silica, silicic anhydride, carbon black); fillers (for example, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, diatomaceous earth, baked clay, clay, talc, titanium oxide, bentonite, organic bentonite, kaolin, ferric oxide, zinc oxide, active zinc white, hydrogenated castor oil, Shirasu balloon); and fibrous fillers (for example, asbestos, glass fiber, filament). Either one of these fillers or a mixture of two or more thereof may be used.
The curable composition according to the invention may further contain water to accelerate the curing, if necessary.
The curable composition according to the invention may be cured by heating. Alternatively, it can be cured by allowing to stand at room temperature.